theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Akasha Bloodriver
Akasha Bloodriver is the biological mother of Moka Akashiya and the leader of the Three Dark Lords. She is a powerful ShinsoVampire. Akasha has three step-daughters; Kokoa, Kalua and Akua Shuzen. In Rosario + Vampire Appearance As said by Tsukune, Akasha looks exactly like Outer Moka with long pink hair tied by a black bow, fair skin, and green eyes. She wears a large Victorian-styled gown that is black, along with heeled platforms. Under her dress is a battle uniform which consists of a revealing corset, black shorts and garters. History Akasha first appears in Rosario + Vampire II Chapter 029. In Chapter 31, it is revealed that she is the leader of the Three Great Dark Lords, and the Shinso - the vampire that defeated the eldest vampire, Alucard. Fittingly, she is incredibly powerful and a very capable combatant once she puts her mind to it. Otherwise, she is very gentle and serene, caring very much for her daughters - both real and by association. According to Akua Shuzen, Akasha is currently believed to be residing inside Alucard, which is itself held in the Floating Garden, Fairy Tale's Headquarters. Akua also states that she has possibly merged with Alucard because of the time that has past, this has yet to be proven. Later on, it is revealed by Gyokuro that when Akasha, Touhou and Mikogami were fighting Alucard over 200 ago, they were unable to defeat him, so Akasha allowed herself to be devoured in order to seal him from the inside, 170 years later, Akasha is rescued by the Shuzen family, but due to being inside Alucard for all that time, her youki and even her blood had combined with Alucard's, this caused them to become synchronized. She would later pass the Shinso blood into her daughter Moka and eventually it was passed into Tsukune. Motherly Love When Moka was born, she was on the verge of death. To save her, Akasha transfused as much of her blood as possible in order to revive her. An unexpected result was that her Shinso power transferred into Moka, saving her from certain death. Akasha's love for Moka was so powerful that she specially made a Rosario Cross for Moka, should her injected Shinso blood awaken. As fate would have it, Moka went berserk upon seeing her mother cut in half by her sister and awoke her powers, at the same time awakening Alucard from its slumber. To save Moka, Akasha gave her life to activate the seal, placing the fake personality (Outer Moka) in place of her daughter, and was subsequently absorbed into Alucard to "seal him from the inside". Powers & Abilities *'High-Speed Regeneration:' As demonstrated when she was cut by Akua early in their battle, Akasha showed a remarkable regenerative factor. In only a matter of moments, gaping wounds were sealed up, leaving her none the worse for the wear. Even being cut in half by Akua failed to keep her down as it took only a few minutes for her to pull herself back together, much to Akua's complete and utter surprise. As of now, Akasha is the only one seen with this sort of high-speed regeneration ability. *'Strength': Her fighting style is identical to how Inner Moka fights, with a variety of kicks, but the difference in raw power that Akasha is capable of generating is exponentially staggering. Due to her age (at least 200+years old), and status as a Shinso blood carrier, her ability to convert her blood's power into strength is many times more powerful than anything we've seen Inner Moka do, or anyone else for that matter. It is due to this strength and high regeneration ability that she was named the 'leader' of the Dark Lords. On the Team When Sora recruited her daughter and her friends, she told Sora that she would call him in case of emergencies. Whenever the team goes on missions, she secretly spies on them in stealth mode and checks on her daughter's progress on missions. Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Lovers Category:Mothers Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fast characters Category:Parents Category:Sora's Team Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Good hearted characters Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Funimation characters Category:Shonen Jump characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Monsters Category:Deceased characters